Sasori and Deidara's April Fool's Day
by chibimalta
Summary: One-shot. Deidara pulls pranks on the Akatsuki members on April Fool's Day. implied SasoDei, but no major descriptions.


A/N: ok, so I'm supposed to be working on other stuff. I am, I just HAD to do this, because it's kinda funny.

Sasori and Deidara's April Fool's Day

Sasori was lying in bed peacefully, pretending to be asleep since he had long since finished his work. He was waiting for it to be 5, the "magical" time he and Deidara had to wake up. He glanced at Deidara's outline next to himself, watching the blonde's chest rise and fall as he slept peacefully. Although the red-head had long ago turned himself into a puppet and supposedly lost all emotions, the blond beside him had managed to bring the emotions back. Since Deidara joined the Akatsuki, he had slowly brought out the emotions in Sasori, and, overtime, the two fell in love. However, because love was frowned upon in the Akatsuki, the two kept their relationship a secret (1).

Sasori was looking at his partner lovingly, when suddenly the alarm clock went off. He jumped up in shock and slammed his fist down on the off button, but instead ended up hitting the nightstand. "_Where the hell is that thing?!" _He thought, agitated that he would have to _look_ for the alarm clock. He got up and began looking around for the thing, following the sound of it. When he finally found it, he turned it off, and looked at the time, which read 2 am.

He looked at the blond still sleeping peacefully in bed and wondered if he had anything to do with the alarm clock prank. The red-head crossed the room and sat next to Deidara. Then he shook the blond roughly until a sleepy cerulean eye looked up and met the red-head's angered chocolate brown ones.

"What's wrong Danna?" Deidara asked sleepily, and quite innocently.

"Do you have any idea why the alarm clock was on the other side of the room and went off just a moment ago?" Sasori asked in reply.

"No." Deidara's answer came a bit too fast.

"Dei-_chan_."

Deidara hated it when Sasori used that tone with him- it made him feel like a little kid, and he always would cave and tell the truth, if he knew it. "April Fool's un."

"You did that?!"

"Un."

"Why?!"

"Cause today's April Fool's Day un!"

Sasori glared at the blond for a moment, and then decided, "Fine. I'll get you back, just you wait _brat_."

* * *

At breakfast, everyone was complaining about how when they had gone to use the bathroom, they were pranked in some way or another (2). Deidara sat there calmly, deciding to eat a different cereal for the first time ever, or so everyone thought. They all got their favorite cereals and were shocked to find it was the wrong cereal- that someone had switched the bags. They didn't have a clue who the culprit was until the blond pyromaniac poured his "different" cereal and got his favorite instead.

"Deidara, did you change the bags of the cereal?" Pein asked.

"Why would I do that un?" The blond replied calmly.

"_Dei-da-ra._" Sasori cut in, using that tone again.

"April Fool's un!" The whole organization glared at the happy-looking blond. "What?"

"Were you behind the bathroom pranks as well?" Pein asked, struggling to remain calm and in control.

"Un!"

Glares were directed at the blond once again.

* * *

Sasori and Deidara were at it _again. _Yes, they were having their usual art argument, and this one had lasted several hours so far. They were arguing in the living room, which was a prime spot for activity in the Akatsuki. Thus, the two bickering artists were receiving glares from the others.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the blond declared, "Fine, I agree with you un. True art is eternal un."

Sasori, along with the others in the room, stared at Deidara in disbelief. Then Sasori regained his composure and replied, "Well, that means I win, finally."

Deidara smirked. "April Fool's un."

The red-head gaped at the blond, and the others let out a long, "Oooooooooooooooooooo," before adding, "Blondie got you good, Akasuna."

* * *

As the day neared its end, it now being 11:30, Deidara recapped all the pranks he had pulled since breakfast. He had put a video camera in Pein and Konan's room the previous evening, and then shown it to the whole Akatsuki. He got Kakuzu to run around the base over his money and got Hidan in trouble for it, he had "borrowed" Kisame's goldfish, making the shark believe it to be dead. He had tainted Itachi's tea with alcohol, had gotten Zetsu in trouble by telling Sasori that the bipolar plant had used the red-head's puppets for a cooking fire (3). And finally, he had trapped Tobi by putting a glass of wine on the idiot's hands in a carpeted room (4).

All in all, Deidara thought he had done pretty well. What he didn't understand was why Sasori had never gotten back at him. He had anticipated the red-head's prank all day. Even as he lay in bed next to his lover, he still expected the prank. But it hadn't come yet, and the blond was starting to wonder if it would ever come.

Deidara was glad he and Sasori had still made love to each other. It seemed like the several pranks he had pulled on the red-head didn't affect their relationship at all. He had almost half hoped his partner would use their regular routine as a prank somehow. But he wasn't disappointed when there was no prank from that. He was just happy to get his usual pleasure.

It had been silent since the two had finished their love-making. It was promptly 11:59 when Sasori suddenly asked, "Dei-chan?"

Deidara looked at the red-head and replied, "What Danna?"

"April Fool's."

* * *

(1) The rooms in the Akatsuki base (in this story) are arranged so that two rooms have a bathroom joining them. Sasori and Deidara's room is joined with an empty room, which was turned into their art studio. Thus, Sasori was in the other room when Deidara set up the pranks.

(2) Classic bathroom pranks, such as making the water spray on the victim, putting food coloring in the soap, putting plastic wrap on the bowl of the toilet, putting ketchup packets under the seat, etc. were used.

(3) When Sasori found this was another of Deidara's pranks, he _seriously_ threatened to poison the blond.

(4) The idiot still remains in the room, as far as Deidara knows.

For those who couldn't tell, Sasori used the ultimate (in my opinion) prank on Deidara, the anticipation prank.

This could have been a lot longer, but it just turned out this length.


End file.
